


Flip on a Switch And Everything's Fine

by Spyloaf



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hanschen got kicked out and lost all communication with his sisters, Ilse Moritz and Ernst are Art buds, M/M, Melitta are their little sister, Texting, The Rilow Siblings, Thea and Hanschen are twins, Thea and Melchior are Besties because they both like dragging hanschen, Thea threw Hanschen out of a treehouse when they were 8, There is some texting stuff in it because im trash, Wendla Melchior and Hanschen are besties who do theater together, i'm trash, there's a lot of angst but theres a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyloaf/pseuds/Spyloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When, Hanschen was fourteen he came out to his family, it didn't go over very well. Thankfully, he was lucky enough to be taken in by the Gabors, and was able to finish his studies as the top student in his class. He wasn't lucky enough to be able to stay in touch with his twin sister, Thea, and his little sister, Melitta. His father cut off all their ways of communication and made them transfer schools.</p><p>Now, Hanschen was in a happy realtionship with his boyfriend, Ernst, and acting on stage like he has always wanted to. That's when Ernst wanted him to meet his two friends that he's known since High School. Could these two sisters be the ones he lost so long ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip on a Switch And Everything's Fine

Hanschen was less than happy when Ernst pulled him out of bed early to go get coffee with him at a little cafe he knew of. Hanschen, had been happy sleeping in a little bit longer before having to go to practice for the new show he was working on. But, his cold exterior was melted at Ernst’s puppy dog eyes begging him to come to the cafe with him. Hanschen was powerless when it came to those huge hazelnut puppy dog eyes. 

For mid october it was surprisingly chilly outside. The wind nipped at Hanschen’s nose as he walked down the cold pavement, walking closely to Ernst to find heat. When, suddenly Hanschen’s train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Ernst’s voice. 

“I forgot to tell you this back at the apartment, but we’re meeting a few of my friends from high school. One of them actually works at the cafe!” He was looking down at his boyfriend with a excited smile.

“Okay cool,” his voice trembled as spoke. “Hopefully, they're better than Ilse and Moritz.” He received a kick to the shin for that one, and quite honestly he deserved it. He had never been particularly found of the two ever since he met them, but he has to be thankful for them since they are the ones who introduced Ernst to Hanschen. 

Ernst turned opening the door to a small but cozy little cafe. A small wooden sign hanged above the doorway reading, ‘Blue Wind Cafe.’ A little bell hung above the door, ringing whenever it was opened. As he walked in he was almost immediately warmed from the fire blazing inside. Not many people were there only a few sat at the otherwise empty tables with their heads in a book or typing furiously on a computer.

“Here go sit down, I’ll go get us drinks and breakfast.” Ernst smiled handing him his coat as he walked away.

“Okay, it’s not like I wanted to order something for myself anyways.” He muttered to himself placing both his own and Ernst’s jackets on the hook of the coat hanger. 

Hanschen found himself sitting in a booth close to the fire, but still far enough away to get a window seat. He sat their staring at the people walking by oblivious of the cafe and all the other building surrounding it. Finally, the taller boy came walking to the table with a bag of pastries hung around his wrist and two cups of coffee in his hands. 

“Here! I got you your favorite a vanilla latte with little bit of whipcream.” Ernst was practically beaming as he handed the smaller boy his coffee. As much as his drink sounded girly it was Hanschen’s favorite. 

“You know me so well,” he said taking a sip of the still scorching hot drink. “Where’s those friends you were talking about? Running late?” 

“Oh one of them is a barista here like I mentioned earlier she’s getting off on break in a bit. Her sister on the other hand is running a bit late, as per usual.” Ernst explained rolling his eyes at the mention of the one girl being late.

“Oh, showing up late isn’t a great first impression. They better be pretty damn great if they’re making me wait longer.” Hanschen was never one found of lateness, never had been and never will be.

That’s when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye, a head full of wavy red hair tied back into neat ponytail. At the sight of the red curls he couldn’t help but wonder about his dear little sister he hadn’t scene since he was fourteen. Everytime he’d see a girl with that hair type his mind would always drift her and then to his other sister his twin.

Hanschen stared deeply into his coffee thinking about the times where he was still close with his sisters. Ever since, he had came out at the age of fourteen he hadn’t seen either girl. His father made them transfer schools, phone number, even email addresses. Hanschen was lucky enough to be taken in by the Gabor’s after he was kicked out, but he was never lucky enough to find his sisters again. He was to afraid to try and find them on Facebook due to the fear of his father finding him. His sister’s probably didn’t even want to see him again, he was a disgrace to the rest of his family so why would they be any different?

“Hansi, are you okay?” A concerned look covered Ernst’s soft features.

“I’m fine, just thinking about something.” He was hoping he wouldn’t have to go into detail.

“What abou-” Ernst was cut off by a small brunette girl flying through the cafe’s doors panting like she had just ran a marathon. “It’s about time! I’m almost finished with my coffee.” Ernst shouted in her direction.

“Don’t get smart with me Robel!” She shouted walking over to their places at the booth. “Ooh! This must be that boyfriend you were talking about!” She taunted with a smirk, “He’s quite small though. I imagined someone taller.”

“You’re not very tall yourself!” He shot back at her with a glare.

“So he speaks!” She exclaimed clapping her hands together. “Meli you know my usual!” She screamed in the direction of the barista as she slid into the booth across from him. 

“Aren’t you going to pay?” He deadpanned.

“Mel’s my sister, so I get all my things free.” She explained smirking triumphantly. 

“Good for you.” Hanschen rolled his eyes at the girl. He could already tell she was going to be just as bad as Ilse.

“God what’s your problem? Ernst you really need a better taste in men.” She was blatant with her response earning her a kick from Ernst under the table. 

Gasping dramatically as if he was extremely offended, “You really need to learn better manners.” 

“Ernst can you get a refund on him?” She asked earning a glare from her sister, who was beginning to approach the three.

“Thea be nice!” She was acting like the girl, Thea,’s mother. Wait her name was Thea. No, he couldn’t get his hopes up why would his sister ever move to the big city like him? “I’m sorry about her she’s never the most polite person.” The red head barista rolled her eyes sliding into the booth next to her sister. “I’m Melitta by the way!” No, it couldn’t be. It has to be some weird coincidence, right? He felt like he was on the verge of tears.

“And, I’m Thea if you couldn’t tell already.” Thea elbowed her little sister in the ribs.

“Excuse me, I-I have to go to the restroom.” He was trying to make up excuses to call Wendla. He quickly got up as soon as Ernst got out of the way rushing towards the restrooms locking the door behind him. He pulled out his phone fumbling to dial his best friend’s number.

“Hello? Hanschen what do you need?” Wendla’s voice rang in through the phone.

“Wendla, Hey. I, um, I-I’m at a cafe with Ernst at the moment, and he wanted me to meet some of his friends that he’s known since high school.” He was explaining rapidly, when he heard a knock at the door.

“Kitten, is everything alright? You weren’t acting like yourself back there, do you not like my friends or something?” It was Ernst shit.

“No, no! Their fine, I’m fine. I’m just tired that’s all!” He called out putting himself on mute.

“Okay, if you say so.” He made sure Ernst was gone before he began speaking again.

“So, what’s the problem with that?” Wendla’s voice was a mix of concern, confusion, and exhaustion.

“Well, you see their names are-” 

“Hanschen are they who I think they are?” He could almost feel her smile through the other line.  
“Maybe…” He trailed off.

“Hanschen! You need to talk to them about it!” He felt like his eardrum was going to explode she was speaking so loudly.

“But what do I say? Oh hey it’s your older brother that you haven’t seen in almost a full decade.” Even in his panic he remained just as sarcastic and snarky as ever.

“All you need to do is introduce yourself, Hansi. I’m sure they’ll be ecstatic to see you again!” Wendla could always calm his nerves with her motherly tone.

“Okay, if you say so.” By then she had already hung up on him. Hanschen took a deep breath before unlocking the door and walking back out into the cafe.

“There you are! You sure everything's okay?” Ernst had a mixture of concern and absolute joy in his tone. He had always loved showing off his amazing boyfriend.

“I’m fine, just tired. I got home late last night from practice you know that.” He was doing his best to stay calm and collected. This just earned a few confused looks from his sisters. Oh god it felt weird referring to these grown women as his sisters who he hasn’t seen or talked to in almost a decade. “I’m an actor,” he wanted to break out into tears at that moment.

“Oh that’s cool!” Melitta responded with a warm smile. He missed her kindness and acceptance and Thea’s snarky taunts and her undying sense of loyalty to the ones she loved.

“Anyways, we still don’t know anything about you let alone your name!” Thea jabbed her finger into his chest from across the table.

“Aww wouldn’t you like to kno-”

“Hansi, please don’t play this game its annoying.” He gasped placing his hand on his chest for added amount of drama pretending to be highly offended. But, at the mention of his nickname ‘Hansi’ Thea and Melitta gave each other suspicious looks. 

“Still don’t know your name.” Thea’s voice wavered as she spoke, “Unless Hansi is your actual name and not just a cute nickname.” He could feel the tears she was holding back by the way her voice wasn’t as confident as before.

“Well, since you really want to know it Hanschen.” He smirking with the hope that these were his real sisters gleaming in his eyes. Now, he really felt like crying. 

“H-Hanschen as in Hanschen R-Rilow?” Her voice shaky and uncertain. Hanschen just shook his head in response, he couldn’t hold down the smile forming across his face. That’s when the tears started not from him, but from Melitta which started a chain reaction of tears coming from Thea and the himself. Ernst was glancing from Melitta and Thea to Hanschen in confusion. 

“Am I missing something?” They all seemed to forget that Ernst had been observing the conversation.

“Honestly, you can’t put two and two together?” He replied through his tears. Ernst just gave him another confused look, “Thea Rilow, Melitta Rilow. I was kicked out and cut off from all communication with my family including my twin and my little sister. Honestly, Ernst you can be such an air-head sometimes.” He managed to laugh a little as the tears started to calm down.

“Oh! Oh my god! I’m so stupid, I’m sorry! I honestly didn’t realize.” Ernst apologized frantically.

“It’s fine! None of us expected to have a family reunion today.” This time, Thea replied. At that she snatched Hanschen’s phone from the table and began furiously typing. “There you have me and Meli’s numbers! I’ll make a group chat in just a bit!” She was bouncing in her seat from the excitement of seeing her twin again, and all the extremely big coffee she had just gulped down. 

“I’m guessing Thea’s your twin? I know she’s a bit older than Melitta.” Ernst asked trying to make sense of the situation.

“Yes, she is sadly.” He was kicked in the shins again this time by Thea and not Ernst. “Okay, Okay, I’m sorry.”

“And, this is why you deserved being pushed out of a treehouse.” The smaller girl glared at him smirking.

“You did what?” Ernst’s eyes grew wide at Thea’s comment.

“She pushed me out of a treehouse when we were eight.” Hanschen just rolled his eyes at the memory of him breaking practically all the bones in his right arm from falling out of a goddamn tree house. “She did it because we were little and still cared who ate the last of the cookies.”  
It was a stupid reason, yes, but it was true.

“Well, that’s a unique story.” Ernst gave them a weak smile.

“As much as I’d love to stay and chat I have to go get my bag and head to practice.” He grimaced as he got up pulling his coat of the coatrack. “I’ll text you to afterwards, I’ll try to get out early today!” And, at that he opened the door rushing to get his bag before he was late.

___________________________________

 

Luckily, Practice did let out early, but before he could leave Wendla stopped him from exiting with a confused Melchior at her heel.

“So, how’d it go?” Of course, it was about his sisters what else did he expect? 

“Great, and if you don’t mind I’ll be leaving.” He tried getting past her but ended up getting stopped by Melchior this time.

“Wait, what happened?” Melchior ‘I know everything’ Gabor, asked him utterly confused.

“Ah, I’m guessing Wendla didn’t update you then?” Melchior shook his head, “Well, then Ernst wanted me to meet a few of his friends he’s known since high school this morning at a cafe. Turns out these friends were none other that Melitta and Thea.” He couldn’t help but smile goofily at the thought of his sisters now.

“Great! I can’t wait to talk to my favorite Rilow again!” Melchior exclaimed obviously referring to Thea, who he bonded with over their mutual love to see him suffer. Hanschen just rolled his eyes at this.

“I’m going to guess you’re meeting up with them now?” Wendla chimed in.

“You’d be correct.”

“Great then we’re coming with you.” Hanschen really wanted to snap that guy’s neck sometimes. 

“No you’re not.”

“Yes we are.”

“No, no you’re not, Melchior.”

“Uh yeah huh we ar-”

“Boys! I swear to god sometimes I’m like your mother. Melchi, if Hanschen doesn’t want us to come right now then we’re not. He was just reunited with them give him sometime. Hansi, we are going to meet them sooner or later. That’s the end of this, go have fun!” Wendla interrupted rushing him off.  
___________________

 

 

The Rilow Siblings  
→ Teabags→ Mellow-Yellow→ Kitten

Kitten: I’m adding you two a group and there’s nothing that can stop me from doing so  
Teabags- What?  
Mellow-Yellow: Hansi, what do you mean?  
Kitten- You’ll see  
\---------------------  
Let’s Drag Hanschen!  
Kitten→ Rubber-Duckie→ Milk-Philosopher→ SleepyHead→ FairyQueen→ BlueWind  
Kitten- Some people have been relentlessly bothering me so I’m adding people  
BlueWind- W t f Rilow  
Kitten added Teabags and Mellow-Yellow  
Milk-Philosopher- My favorite Rilow!!!  
Teabags- Melchi?!  
Milk-Philosopher- Thea!!  
Teabags- Question are we ever going to live up to this group chat's name?  
Kitten- Can we not?  
BlueWind- I like your attitude  
Teabags- Who the hell are you?  
BlueWind- I’m Ilse, Wendla’s girlfriend  
Teabags- O  
Mellow-Yellow- I’m confused still can we all just say our names please?  
Kitten- You know who I am already ;)  
Mellow-Yellow- Your insufferable  
Kitten- That’s my job   
Rubber-Duckie- It’s Ernst!! :))  
SleepyHead- I’m Moritz but I’m not sure who you all are?  
BlueWind- Yea I’m confused who are you guys? Also I’m Ilse if you didn’t already catch that  
Milk-Philosopher- It’s Melchior  
FairyQueen- It’s Wendla!  
Mellow-Yellow- Oh yeah! Sorry about that I’m Melitta, Hanschen’s little sister  
Milk-Philosopher- You act older than him and Thea though  
Mellow-Yellow- I’m practically their replacement mom when our mother isn’t around… Which is most of the time.  
Teabags- I’m Thea! Hanschen’s older twin ;)  
Kitten- liar, we both know I’m older  
Teabags- fuck off  
Sleepyhead- Hanschen has sisters?  
Kitten- Yes, yes I do  
BlueWind- Oh yeah I remember Wendla mentioning them before  
Teabags- You didn’t tell your friend about us I’m offended  
Kitten- Me and Ilse are not friends my any means what’s so ever  
BlueWind- You’re not wrong  
Teabags- Can we drag Hansi already?  
Milk-Philosopher- rt  
Milk-Philosopher- This is why you’re my favorite  
Teabags- <333  
Milk-Philosopher: <333  
SleepyHead- Is this what cheating looks like?  
Milk-Philosopher- I would never cheat on you babe <333 I’ve just bonded with Thea over having a mutual love for dragging Hanschen   
SleepyHead- <333  
Kitten- I feel attacked  
Rubber-Duckie- It’s ok we do it out of love  
Kitten- I still feel attacked by. What did I do to deserve this?  
Teabags- You know me and Melchi love dragging you, and that we are an unstoppable force when it comes to dragging you. You brought this upon yourself  
Kitten- Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! Make sure to like and leave a Kudos if you enjoyed it!!! :)))))


End file.
